The Final Countdown Part 1
by NeVeRmOrE666
Summary: Red x Kotone if you squint. I'm not good at summaries... Red has been on top of that mountain for three years. Kotone makes her way up to challenge him. How will this bubbly, hyper teenager get the stoic Red off of that snowy summit?


Disclaimer: Pokemon isn't mine. The characters aren't mine. Only the story line is mine. I was listening to The Final Countdown by Europe while I wrote this. I'll work it into the story later, but for Part 1 it has nothing to do with the story.

The Final Countdown Part 1

The eighteen-year-old boy stands stoic and unfeelingly on top of the snow-capped mountain; his faithful Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. He brings out his Charizard in a red flash. The giant pokémon looks at his trainer with worried eyes.

"What if he gets frostbite?" The Charizard thinks worriedly. Suddenly he picks the boy up without preamble or permission and drops him off at the entrance of the cave that is their temporary home.

The raven haired boy goes inside good-naturedly and lets out all of the rest of his pokémon. The crimson flashes temporarily blind him and as his vision clears he sees his pokémon looking at him with adoring eyes.

Lapras coos a soothing song and the young man's eyes begin to droop. He stumbles to his makeshift bed and lies down with a sigh. Looking out over the frozen wasteland can surprisingly sap the energy out of one. As he slowly slips into a sleepy state of mind his Pikachu slips onto his chest and snuggles closer as the three starter pokémon, Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur, vie for space in the small cave.

Meanwhile, a girl about fifteen years of age looks up at the gigantic mountain with wide eyes. "How the heck will I climb it?" She muses to the Typhlosion standing by her side. The large male pokémon grunts and impossibly she understands.

"I know, Typhlosion," she laughs, "I could ride you or Giratina up the mountain, but I hate to expose you to the harsh climate at the top and one of Giratina's few weaknesses is ice." Typhlosion grunts again but this time with a slight growl spicing his series grunts. "Honestly. Ho-Oh would get blown to Jubilife City all the way in Sinnoh. I guess I'll just have to walk. Come on, it's not that big of deal." The fire-type pokémon just sighs and concedes to the will of the small but stubborn girl.

As she rests her pokémon at the Pokémon Center she goes and sits on one of the couches provided. Kotone, the girl, stares up at the ceiling wondering if tomorrow she will meet the legendary Red.

Red was a legend from Pallet Town and at just 11 years of age he beat all eight gym leaders in the Kanto Region, totally decimated the Elite Four, he took out the Champion no sweat, and completely destroyed his rival, Green. After being the youngest Champion in Kanto history, the publicity got a little out of hand and he disappeared. There were search parties and everyone was looking for the young man, but eventually everybody forgot or gave up and the title of Champion was given to Lance, the Dragon Master.

Red grimaced when he remembered the way Green reacted when he found him. The events were swirling in his mind when he woke up. His palms perspired and his heart raced as he thought about it.

-Flashback: four years ago-

Red winced when Green's fist connected with his stomach. His insides boiled and he resisted the urge to lose his lunch.

"You idiot," Green yelled, "Your mother is worried sick and Leaf isn't eating or sleeping because of you!"

Red stared impassively at the beige haired trainer. Green grabbed the collar of Red's shirt because he wouldn't answer him but Red made a swift uppercut that connected under Green's jaw. The older boy stumbled back in surprise.

"So you aren't totally apathetic after all," Green sneered after he finished making sure no teeth were broken. Red continued not to speak but his eyes clearly showed pain and regret. He so rarely showed emotion that Green felt a little guilty but he brushed it away.

Red pulled his red cap down over his eyes so Green couldn't see what he was thinking. _"Seriously, having a best friend is a good and bad thing,"_ Red thought. _"Hmmm. The pros and cons. Let's see. Pros: they are (sometimes) there for you. Cons: they can usually tell what you are thinking. Yeah. That describes it well,"_ Red thought before he got before he got hit again.

"Payback," Green said a little less rage and a small smirk on his face, "I still don't forgive you though for the pain that you are putting your mother and Leaf through."

"I know," Red said monotonously, "I wouldn't expect you to but since I'm up here I might as well train and get stronger."

"How can you get better?" Green yelled. "You're the most powerful trainer in the Kanto Region. You admitted it yourself, I'm the only who gave you a _real_ challenge and you completely destroyed me with your Pikachu, Snorlax, AND Blastoise to spare!"

"Well… I admit that the argument you bring up may be true but I still challenge you, Green of Pallet Town, to a three-on-three battle! Normal rules will apply!" Red said that with so much excitement that Green was thrown off his train of thought. "Come on Green," Red said almost tauntingly, "How am I supposed to know if you've gotten better? You're a Gym Leader, right? The youngest one in Kanto history? I'm the "Undefeated Champion" that was never found and assumed dead, right? Well, here's your chance Green. You can become Champion right now if you can beat me."

"Fine I'll battle you," Green said with a smirk, "but don't be disappointed when I beat you!"

Red smirked back and said, "Don't expect me to go easy on you. I've gotten stronger than when I last battled you!"

"I don't doubt it," the fifteen-year-old muttered. "You were the child prodigy. Even now, you're only fourteen and still the Champion. The old Champion what's-his-name couldn't even beat you."

"Well then, let us start," Red replied, back to his usual formal, passive self.

Go, Exeggutor!" Green yelled above the noise on the snow-covered plateau. Red called out his Charizard and the giant pokémon roared in anticipation.

"Leaf Storm," Green said with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Red's lips barely moved when he said, "Heat Wave." A giant hot wind blew over the battlefield and Exeggutor fell with severe burns.

"Get up! You can defeat that giant excuse for a dinosaur!" Green shouted encouragement but Exeggutor wasn't able to get up. "Alright, good job, you almost got him. Return and rest up."

Green sighed, "Go get 'em, Rhyperior! Use Hammer Arm!" The pokémon's huge arm came right onto Charizard with a direct hit and Charizard staggered and fell. The big fire pokémon pushed himself up with a grunt and stood heavily.

"Earthquake," Red whispered. The ground shook with great force and it threw Rhyperior off balance.

"NO!" Green yelled.

"Finish it with another Earthquake," Red said, almost inaudible over the swooshing wind and swirling snow. Again the ground shook and when the shaking subsided Rhyperior was out cold.

"Come back, Rhyperior. Get a good rest." Green shook his head. Things looked grim for him and his team but he refused to admit defeat.

"Go, Machamp!" Green shouted, above the din of the wind. He saw a bright red flash and looked up in surprise. "_Why did Red switch pokémon?" _Green thought in surprise. "_Wouldn't Charizard be the best match for a fighting-type pokémon like Machamp?"_

He looked at Red's choice of pokémon. It was a tiny but famous electric mouse. Green stared at Red in confusion. The mostly silent trainer just shrugged. He was bored and wanted a change of pace. Green just rolled his eyes.

"Thunderbolt," Red instructed and Pikachu did his signature move. The ice crystals had melted on Machamp's skin and had made him wet so when the giant electric flash erupted from Pikachu's body it hit head on and was very effective.

"Machamp," Green said quietly because that move had cost them lots of Machamp's health power, "Use Cross Chop."

"Dodge." The tiny Pikachu was fast but not fast enough. As he jumped up to dodge the move caught him on the hind legs and he went flying. "Iron Tail," Red said. Pikachu used the momentum to his advantage and came down hard on Machamp's head.

Machamp staggered but didn't fall. "Almost there Machamp," Green called, "You almost have him!"

"Use Thunder," Red said with a tone of voice that told the opposing team that this was probably the end. As a huge bold of lightning rang through the air Green gasped. Since when did Pikachu learn the most powerful electric move?! Sure, it's accuracy wasn't very good but it had 120 attack power!

When it hit the giant muscled pokémon fell and didn't rise. Green looked on with shock but shook it off because he knew he would lose but he had thought maybe if he won he could convince Red to come back home.

"Return Machamp," Green said with gusty sigh, "You did well." Red looked at the other trainer expectantly. "Fine," Green snapped, "I'll leave you alone but you have to visit Pallet Town in four years." Green stuck out his hand and Red shook it.

"Deal," Red whispered.

-End of Flashback-

It had been four years and it was almost time for Red to uphold his side of the promise. Green had left him alone so he was obligated to come to Pallet Town. Red sighed and trudged to the other side of the cave and sat down at the makeshift table.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. _"Why do I have to leave?"_ Red thought, _"I like it here. I can concentrate and train until the sun sets then its pitch black and I can sleep then I wake up the next day at sunrise and train again."_

His faithful Pikachu came up and jumped on his shoulder and Red rubbed his head fondly. It had been eight years since Red had received him from Professor Oak. He shook his head with a rare smile on his face as he remembered trying to tame the spastic, hyperactive, obnoxious pokémon.

Pikachu had tried to shock him at every chance. Finally Red decided to tie Pikachu to a piece of rope and drag him along while wearing rubber gloves. Red told Pikachu that he would untie him when he stopped shocking him but the electric pokémon just looked at him with disdain.

After three miles of dragging the struggling mouse pokémon Red got tired of it and decided to untie him. He was too tired to care if he got shocked any more. Pikachu certainly was a stubborn thing to train but soon he came to trust Red and began to ride on his shoulder everywhere they went. Sometimes when he would perch himself of Red's head, right on the top so he could see everything.

Red sighed. It seemed like so long ago when he was an excited ten year-old boy getting his first pokémon. That was before he had worries and troubles. Before he failed to save what meant most to him. Before he lost the most important battle of his life.

-Flashback: five years ago-

"Red, is that all you have?" Giovanni said tauntingly, the wind on the roof of Team Rocket's headquarters tousled the tall boy's ebony hair. Red shook as reality finally started to sink in. He just lost... He just lost to the biggest dweeb in history. Sure, that's a stupid statement but it's true.

All Giovanni does is cause pain. Giovanni is the reason his mother is all alone. He's the reason Green and Leaf are unconscious in the corner. He's only reason why Red fought. All Red wanted was revenge. Cold, hard, merciless revenge.

His father was working in a laboratory researching how to capture Deoxys. Giovanni walks in and demands the files at once and Dimitri refuses. Giovanni carelessly pulls out a gun, shoots Red's father without blinking, and takes off with the files in hand.

Red grimaced as the memory of his mother crying for days came back. His eyes glinted under his hat. "Why do you have to be alive?" Red asked with malice spicing his voice.

"You know," Giovanni purred, "Don't ask questions that you know the answer to, my boy."

"I'm not your boy," Red growled, "You have one, remember?" Giovanni's eyes betrayed nothing but Red knew he was remembering the ten-year-old son he left on his own.

"Do not bring Silver into this," Giovanni growled. "You remember what I did to your mother? I can do that to your friends in the corner. Oh, no, I'm not going to take away their father. I'm going to take away their friend. Red, the prodigy, the best trainer in the world, I'll take you away from everyone. They'll find your body in the same condition as your worthless father."

Green and Leaf were just beginning to come around but they had heard every single word that Giovanni just said. "You coward," Leaf screamed, "Do you think that you'd be successful? Do you think that we would let you win?"

Green let out Pidgeotto and the giant bird took Giovanni in his talons and flew off the roof above some bushes and let go. "Adios, El Bandito," Green said sarcastically as Giovanni fell. "Hey, are you all right?" Red was shaking, whether it was from fear or anger Green could not tell.

"Yes," was all Red said and when Green looked at him his eyes were guarded. "All I want is revenge," Red said with vehemence that Green had never seen. Red sighed and got control of his emotions and nodded towards the long haired trainer watching from a distance, "Are you okay, Leaf?"

"Yeah," she said before she broke down crying, "Why do you have to be so **you** Red? Why do you take everything so seriously? Why do I have to love you?"

-End of Flashback-

Red sighed. It had been so long ago that Leaf had told him that and he hadn't seen her since. She left for the Sinnoh Region without a glance back. Red still remembered how she looked.

She had waist length brown hair, darker that Green's but much lighter than his. She always wore a blue top and red skirt with white knee socks that would never stay up. Her white paperboy cap had a red pokèball emblem on it. Similar to Red's but his was a red baseball cap with a black pokèball on it.

Why did he care so much? She forgot him and fell in love with Green and that's all that mattered. They were a good match. Green could get cocky and arrogant and Leaf was not afraid to reprimand him. Also they were a handsome couple. Everyone thought that they should get together. Heck, even Red urged Green to tell Leaf his feelings.

That all changed though when Leaf left for Sinnoh. She and Green got in an argument and they broke up. It was a terrible fight and soon Leaf found some kid named Aaron, one of Sinnoh's Elite Four, to ease the pain of the break up.

He was shaken from his daydream as a knock sounded on his makeshift door. He got up and opened the door. Standing in front of him was a small girl. Probably fifteen but possibly fourteen with a ridiculous fluffy hat resembling Leaf's paperboy hat but this hat was like a marshmallow with a red bow on it.

"Are you Red?" she asked in excitement. When he nodded in response she smiled and her pigtails bobbed as she bowed. "I'm Kotone!" she said this with a bubbly excited smile that Red instantly liked.

"I, Kotone, the Johto and Kanto Champion, challenge you to a six-on-six battle," she almost yelled this because the wind suddenly picked up. Red's eyes widened in amazement, _"How did this hyper teenager beat both Green and Lance?" _Those were two people that Red had come to respect and counted as formidable opponents.

Red led her to the battlefield that he and Green had battled on four years ago. He took his place at one side of the plateau as Kotone took the other. She was visibly shivering and Red instantly offered her his coat.

"Oh, no, I couldn't take that! It's so cold out here! You might get cold," Kotone's protests fell upon deaf ears and Red draped the jacket over her freezing shoulders.

"Don't worry," he said quietly in her ear, "I'm used to the weather. I've adapted to the weather. Take it. You might get sick if you don't." He said all of this in a quiet reassuring voice that made Kotone feel safe in the rough terrain and freezing climate.

"Oh. Well, thank you," she said, a little bit flustered. This handsome tall boy was a mystery. She had met his mother in Pallet Town and she had no idea that her son was right here, strong and healthy. Why hadn't he contacted her? Yes indeed, this boy was a mystery that Kotone intended to solve.

The battle started in the normal fashion. Kotone sent in her strongest pokémon, Typhlosion. Red sent out Blastoise. Kotone had Typhlosion use Earthquake as Blastoise used Hydro Pump.

"Dodge it!" Kotone shouted above the wind. Typhlosion jumped above the vortex of water and when he hit the ground he made it shake. The water pokémon was thrown off balance and Kotone used this to her advantage. "Good job, Typhlosion! Now use Sunny Day and follow up with Solar Beam!"

The Solar Beam got charged up with only one turn because the sunlight was so bright and Blastoise was knocked all the way to Red's feet. Red looked on with surprise. No one had ever knocked out his Blastoise with such ease. Maybe she was a formidable opponent after all.

Red switched out his pokémon to his Lapras. He was still going for the type advantage tactic but if this didn't work he would just use brute force. "Use Perish Song and then use Brine," Red said almost inaudibly.

It hit the Typhlosion head on and knocked him right over taking away more than half of his health power. "WOW! I really didn't see that coming! That was so cool!" Kotone squealed. Red had to smile at her because there she was absolutely freezing and struggling to keep on her hat but she was still her happy, bubbly self. It was just plain funny looking.

She switched out to her Typhlosion to take off the effects of Perish Song and brought out Lugia. She had it use Sky Attack. Lapras got hit right on the mark because he wasn't as swift on the land. "Now use Extrasensory!" Lapras fell before the psychic attack could even land. The flying attack was too powerful.

Red switched to his Charizard. He was hoping desperately that this would work. Charizard knew exactly what Red wanted so he didn't need to give instructions. He would use the triple combination of Heat Wave, Flamethrower, and Flare Blitz.

That worked wonders against the psychic and flying type pokémon and it fell without even being able to do anything. Kotone's mouth hung open in awe. "How'd you do that?" she cried totally amazed.

Red just shrugged and smiled. _"She sure is easy to impress." _Red thought,_ "Wait just a cotton pickin' minute. Why am I trying to impress her? I just met her less than twenty minutes ago. Maybe... just maybe... she might be able to take Leaf's place. No. That's a stupid thought. Snap out of it Red." _He shook his head and carried on, ignoring Kotone's questioning look.

"Go, Typhlosion!" the big pokémon wasn't fully healed but he had had some rest so he was fired up and ready to go. "Use Double Edge and follow up with Flamethrower!" Charizard wobbled a little from the impact of the combination of Double Edge and Flamethrower but didn't fall.

"Flare Blitz," Red said with a quiet certainty. The move hit Typhlosion hard and he fell partly because of the damage retained from Lapras. Red sighed. He didn't like tossing her pokémon around like dolls but his competitive nature refused to let him do otherwise.

She started to calm down as she realized that she might lose. She hadn't lost before and heard that it was mentally and physically painful. In other words, she didn't want to experience it.

She chose her next pokémon carefully. "Go, Tyranitar," she said with an odd voice. It sounded cold and threatening, like the weather. Red stood slightly confused as Kotone shed her outer immature, hyperactive coat and showed her calmer, training mode.

"Come at me with all that you have, Red. I won't lose!"

Red shivered, _"Where did the hyper-active, bubbly fifteen-year- old girl go?" _he wondered._ "She sounds so calm and serious. Almost like Green when he knows that he's cornered." _He looked at her eyes and shuddered. They were the same chocolate brown that they always were but they still somehow reminded him of ice chips.

"Tyranitar, use Stone Edge and then use Hyper Beam!" That did all that needed to be done. Charizard fell in a heap on the ground. "Good Tyranitar! I told you I wouldn't lose! It's not over!"

Red summed up the situation. Her Typhlosion and Lugia were gone but his Charizard, Lapras, AND Blastoise were gone. He saved his last three strongest pokémon for last. She had an Infernape so Venusaur was out of the question.

"Go, Pikachu," Red murmured, "Use Agility and straight out of that use Thunder."

"Dodge it, Tyranitar!"

_"Shoot, it missed. How'd that giant pokémon dodge an attack from a small, lithe pokémon like Pikachu?" _Red thought in awe. _"She really has trained her pokémon well enough to beat Green and Lance! I bet that she could've even beat my father," _Red was totally amazed by Kotone's training techniques and wondered where she picked them up.

Red was broken out of his reverie as Kotone shouted, "Okay, good. Now use Crunch!" As the attack hit head on the little pokémon looked barely hurt.

"Use Iron Tail," Red muttered and Pikachu rammed it's hardened tail in Tyranitar's stomach and that was that. Tyranitar fell over completely knocked out.

Kotone stared in disbelief at her pokémon and withdrew him. "Good try," she whispered and she silently switched her pokémon.

Kotone looked up with strange smile on her face. A thud of premonition hit Red right in the chest. _"Great, what's she got up her sleeve now?" _He thought that he saw just a hint of a smirk on her face as she sent the next pokémon onto the field.

"Go, Infernape, let's finish this! Use Earthquake!" Red could hear the confidence as she yelled the last sentence. He shivered. It wasn't the weather or anything; Kotone was just freaking him out.

_"What's with her? Why does she sound so confident?" _

The ground trembled as Earthquake shook the mountain. _"What the heck am I doing? I can't zone out in this match! This is the best match I have ever had! Holy cow, she's stronger than Green... This is INCREDIBLE! I always thought I was the best but Kotone's battling style is phenomenal. Where the heck did she learn it?"_

Infernape's attack was about hit head on. The little Pikachu didn't stand a chance. "NO!" Red yelled before he could process what was going on.

"Infernape, stop," Kotone commanded. Pikachu looked at her with a surprised but relieved look on his face. "I forfeit," Kotone mumbled. She disappeared before Red could walk across the field and shake her hand.

Red sighed. Now that that was over, he'd better make his descent down the mountain to Pallet Town. It's time to fulfill his promise to Green.

_A/N: Green is one year older than Red and Leaf, but Kotone is still three years younger than Red, Green, and Leaf. Leaf is the youngest of the Kanto champions. Just don't think about it too hard… I did and I got a headache. The battle scenes were a little too long, but tell me how I did! I'm working on Part 2; please when you review don't give me any flames… This is my first story, so please be nice. Thanks for reading this long, long ramble._


End file.
